IchimaruxAll
by Myojo-s-me
Summary: Ten Ichimaru Gin Pairings.
1. IchimaruxKuukaku

Note: Kuukaku has got two arms in this piece. I don't remember that there is said when she lost her right one in the series, but I do not think that it was during her brothers academy days.

* * *

If you would ask Gin, it hadn't been rape. Merely forced sex. Kind of.

Later, he had adapted to this style of romance, never really getting anything else... nor longing for it. How to long for something you don't know about?

But now he was in charge... now it was always him who was in charge. Which was way better...

Was it? He reconsidered this. Again and again. And gave up in the end, always. He didn't really know. But he knew, that, whatever the answer might be, he wouldn't have a choice but to go on this way. He just couldn't.

Eight times it had been. He remembered every single one, much clearer than all the other after those with her.

The irritating thing about it was, that he could never tell when she would just grab him, neither the time, nor the place. There had been times when it happened about twice a week, then it had lasted more than a month until, without any warning, she had appeared again.

It all had started a night in early spring, shortly after they had met for the first time. It had been during sword lessons, they had been split into groups to practice a little bit and he had got her brother, Kaien, as sparring partner. Maybe she wouldn't even have noticed him if not her brother, being as cheerful and bright as he always was, had introduced them to each other. He didn't really remember this first encounter, but some days later, she had slipped into the boy's dormitory and made him come out.

That night had been the first. The first one with her and the one he had learned how sex worked (he still didn't know any other way). It also was the one he remembered best.

She had taken his hand, leaded him out of the room. They had been walking trough empty corridors, as silently as possibly. Neither of them had been wanted to get caught. Walking outside at night wasn't allowed to students, and entering the building at all wasn't allowed to non-students.

But why had he followed her all the times after this?

Maybe because the girl threated him different from all the others. She was the difference herself .

And not because of the fact that they were worlds apart regarding rank or origination. He was from the outer Rukongai, she from a noble family. She was always hanging out with her brother, and their friends Byakuya (who was really funny. He was such easily to tease.), Yoruichi (he never was quite sure who of the two girls scared him most... and not only him. Every male student, and maybe the female ones, too. One could never know what they were up to, and often it meant trouble for someone... And they were far too noble to controvert) and Kisuke (indifferent). He did hang out (if he did, for most of his fellow students shunned him) with people from similar low districts as his.

He knew that. He also knew that he most likely wasn't the only one she was playing this little game on. But he also didn't want to stop it... Not that he was in love. Obviously not.

Love was something Ichimaru Gin wasn't able to feel. Most likely. At least he had never until now. But the feeling that was closest to love (he thought) was for Rangiku. It was the wish to come back to her in the end. He always returned. Left, because it got too tight, because he didn't feel free anymore. But in the end, the wish to be with her was stronger, always.

No, it definitely wasn't love.

He didn't earn anything from it, either.

Rather... what? He didn't know. Attraction? Interest? None of those. Maybe only indifference. Or fear (if Ichimaru had been honest, he would have agreed on the last one. But he didn't want to admit. Even a man as unreliable and seemingly devoid of moral was to peacocky to admit his fear of something. Even more, if it was a woman.)

They had slipped into an empty classroom, and the Shiba girl had turned to him and smiled this superior looking smile of hers.

And Gin, freezing in the cold of the dark around him and trying to find a way to go back to his futon as soon as possible, had stood there and waited for her to say something. Which she didn't.

Instead, she approached, forcing him to step back until his hips hit a desk, hindering him to retreat further. He swallowed. What was that girl about to do?

He winced, when she rose her hand towards his head, running her fingers trough his hair. Stared at her confused, not quite sure how to respond, what the hell the girl was up to at all. His confusion changed into fear, when she tightened her grip of his hair, rested her other hand at the wood behind him and draw closer in general.

He had seen this before. Growing up in the lower quarters of Soul Society, not being deaf nor stupid, he had had to notice many things about the world around him. But it never had occurred to him, that something like that could happen to him. It was something adults did (which neither of them was, although they weren't children anymore, either) and something man did to women. Not the other way round.

He tried to escape, pushing against her, struggling to snatch his head out of her hands. But Kuukaku was strong, much stronger than all the women he know, stronger than him. And she didn't seem to be in a mood to let him go.

The desk, pressing into his back, seemed hostile now, as was the dark, which he liked for normal.

He was caught.

The black haired girls smile widened at the sight of his widely opened, scared eyes. She leaned in, as if to kiss him, but stopped shortly before and stared him right into the eyes.

"So your eyes are blue, huh?" Her face drew even closer, closer, closer. "I really wondered what their color is, you know? It's your fault that people wonder if you always keep them shut."

To Kuukaku, it hadn't been rape either. Merely a game. Kind of.


	2. IchimaruxMatsumoto

Note: Hitsugaya POV.

Rated: K for some swearing

* * *

„Taichou..." 

Hitsugaya sighed. How long had his Fukutaichou been drunk by now? He wondered. It must have beenweeks, at least. Maybe ever since Ichimaru had left.

"Taichou... I'm shoooo shorry..."

Matsumoto apologizing? She had to be i reall /i drunk. Or sick. Or both. Next, she would promise to be hard working for the rest of her life and claim to be the most reliable person in the whole Seireitei.

"I wun- won't do shish anymore..."

He gasped and gave her an odd look. Did she talk about drinking? That couldn't be. Impossible, absolute impossible. Rather would Kuchiki dance trough the streets singing "The hills are alive with the sounds of music..."

He reconsidered this. Well, maybe not. But it was likewise impossible.

"Taichou...?"

"Yes?"

He was really worried now. Since he had found her in this North Rukongai Insakaya, he had grown more and more confused. Not about Matsumoto drinking, though she hadn't been drinking as much eyer before. It was rather the fact, that she didn't try to make any excuses nor to pretend to be still sober. Maybe she couldn't anymore because she had lost control due to the alcohol. But he strongly doubted that. Not Matsumoto. The women could beat any man in the Gotei 13, the 11th squad included, if it was about alcohol. She wouldn't lose to herself. Or maybe... maybe was she the only person whom she could be beaten by?

"What should I do now?" She reached out for the bottle of sake.

His hand stopped hers, lifting the beverages out of it, placing it far enough that she couldn't grab it anymore.

"First: Stop drinking."

He couldn't help it, he just wasn't the most sensitive among the shinigami. Rather the other way round. He never had been and never would be good on the feelings of others.

Maybe he should have sent someone else. But whom? If the times had been ordinary, he would have sent Hinamori, but the girl was at the 4th squads relief station, as was Kira. He had been thinking about asking Iba to search for the orange haired woman, but the 7th squads vice was busy maintaining the working of his squad and comfortig his captain at the same time. Too many people were suffering just because those three bastards had left for Hueco Mundo.

He clenched his fists. And wondered again, how intimate the fox faced former captain of the 3rd squad and the 10th squads vice had really been. Matsumoto had never talked about it, but she sometimes had mentioned things she couldn't have known if it had been a relationship between friends.

He remembered (of course drunk) talk about her and Gin being trapped in places they shouldn't have been in, and after drinking some more, when he had walked her home (or rather carried her home, as always), she had suddenly laughed and murmured something about the funny face the owner of a certain bar had made when he found his door blocked with their whole clothing...

So what had they worn then?

"Second: Stop whining."

"Budddddd... Taishoooo... I duuun- dooon't ..."

She couldn't even talk proper anymore. As for everyone else, he would have found it pathetic. Not for her. Not in this situation. But it still was disgusting.

"Ok, let's change it: Stop thinking about him."

She raised her had a little bit and gave him an odd look.

"Whut?"

"Stop thinking about Ichimaru. He's gone."

"Budddd... he-"

"He'll eventually come back, won't he?" She had told him about this long ago, but Hitsugaya wasn't someone who forgot things easily.

The boy wrinkled his eyebrows even more than usual at that thought. And when that bastard came back, he'd kill him. Or worse. Rather worse. But that was nothing to bother his Vice captain with. Not now. Maybe never until Ichimaru returned. "So why do you worry about it?"

"Shuuuuure?" Her eyes, hardly visible in the twilight, carried hope.

"The one who should know the answer is you, ain't it?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"I... know..."

He nearly jumped, when she all of a sudden buried her had in his hair, as if she tried to find something in the pure white on his head...

"I... know... he 'll be back... he... always.. comes back to me."


	3. IchimaruxHitsugaya part 1

This is my first time on something like this... still a FF-virgin But I really tried...

Note: There are/will be multiple pairings in this: Of course GinHitsu, but also HitsuHina. GinMatsu and AizenHina, if you want to see it that way. Plus, mentioned/hinted HitsuAizen, HitsuGrimm, HitsuHali, HitsuNoi, GinKira

* * *

He woke up, freezing. That wasn't really that unlikely down here, because it got never warm in the white dizzying high hallways and halls of Las Noches. But he had got used to it a long time ago. No, this wasn't the normal cold (the average temperature was about that of an room with good air conditioning) of his new home (though he, being as restless as he was, wouldn't have called it that. "Home", he had heard, was a place one would want to come back to where ever he went – and Gin had never felt about any place that way. Talking about other things... talking about humans, it was different. That was a fact that made him feel unease. He had now idea how to manage coming back to Rangiku this time. But eventually, there would a possibility reveal itself. It always did.). 

No, it definitely wasn't the average coldness of this place. It rather felt as if someone had put him into a refrigerator and had shut the door close behind him...

He sat up, trying to figure out what was wrong. The sheets slipped from his shoulders exposing them to the freezing air. He shuddered. Some new idea from Aizen-sama? Or maybe something Szayel had screwed up... He didn't appreciate the pink haired arrancars existence too much. He had never liked Mayuri, and Szayel seemed to be created to resemble him strong enough to have the same mad ideas. Not that he found mad ideas disturbing in general. But this certain kind of ideas was disgusting. Although the Espada had proved quite useful...

His wandering glance catched a glimpse of a smooth, delicate white skin. AH. So that was the point...

He suppressed the immediate wish to slap the boy that was lying there, curled up as far away from the former 3rd division captain as he could manage with one hand tied to the bedpost, wrapped into about every sheet the other one didn't use. Ichimaru had made the mistake to touch him the first time this had happened, and the result had been frostbitten fingers. Not very pleasant. Plus, Aizen had been very angry at him for hurting himself. Which was even more dangerous than the actual injury.

He sighed, took a book and threw into the general direction of the white haired shinigami. It smacked right in the younger ones head, kicking him hard enough to let him slip off the bed.

Ichimaru heard him thud onto the ground, followed by a pained yelp when the handcuffed arm got streched too far and sent sharp, immediate pain through the boys body.

He grinned, resting his head on his arms, waiting for the others return from the floor. He didn't have to wait long. The overstretched arm had to be quite uncomfortable, he mused. Pity, ne?

"Ye really shouldn't dream too much, ya know? I might get ... upset some day..." He tried to lock eyes, but couldn't find anything to hook into in those listless, empty turquoises. Damn, they had done a good job in breaking him... maybe too good to Gins taste. But Aizen liked it this way, he knew. And, to be honest, he did like it as well...

Only that the kid had quit speaking at all disturbed him. He did talk even less than that dumb blond arrancar this idiot Tousen was so fond of. First, he had stopped talking when being spoken to, preventing any conversation from happening. Then, he had fallen silent when he was tortured, too. No more cursing, no more threatening. Sometimes Ichimaru wondered if the day would come when he would not even hear moaning or whining or any other sounds of pain from him anymore.

Whatever... he didn't really mind. "C'mon..." He patted the bed next to him, ordering his toy to lie down there. "Ye have awoken me... Now I want some fun..."

* * *

Toshirou Hitsugaya didn't like males in general. 

She knew that. Knew also, that he had always been suppressing this irrational, confusing hatred, to behave ordinary, to get along normally with the other shinigami. But the harder he tried to eliminate those feelings, the stronger they grew.

Men were intimidating. Men were unfair. Men were a danger to everything important to him. Men were a danger to his mere existence at a socialized human being.

It had been a male who had taken away all interest and affection for him from the one girl he loved.

It had been a male who had killed his grandmother.

It had been a male who had made it clear that he wouldn't let him come near the only person that had been left to him at this moment (not that he would ever have tried) and stated that she was his possession and he merely allowed him to choose she as his vice, and that he could withdraw this allowance at any time, if he wanted to.

It had been a male who had tried to take this woman, who had saved him from his own abilities, giving him a chance to learn how to control and finally master them, from him.

Men was to be distrusted.

Especially smiling ones.

She had never been quite sure if this distrust included the child prodigy himself.

Finally, Matsumoto had come to the conclusion that it didn't. And, years passing by, she had learned of the cost this kind of self-deception demanded from him. Maybe the only person in all of the three worlds, she had understand why he wouldn't grow. Why he, maybe forever, would be imprisoned in this childlike body he was so often complaining about.

He just wouldn't have been able to handle an adults shape. He would have become one of those men he despised so much.

She had tried to keep his secret. She had, actually. But she was Matsumoto Rangiku, not some abstinent living saint. She drank. Sometimes a little bit too much to maintain full control. Sake loosens our mouths... The outcome was the fact that

Gin Knew.

* * *

It hadn't been easy to break the rational, distrustful short taichou. But they had managed eventually. 

Ichimaru had tried it the way he had broken Izuru, and when it proofed that it didn't work, Aizen had tried his own. It hadn't worked either, and, angered at the lasting resistance, they had handed him to Grimmjow. Hitsugaya had been halfway dead after that, but not broken. They then had let Halibel and Noitora have a try as well, but neither of them could do anything more than the Sexta.

At this stage, they had decided to crush Hyourinmaru. It was a shame, as the zanpakuto was even powerful if used by a stranger, but those swords were part of their owners souls. Shattering them shattered something inside the shinigami, too.

The effect had definitely been there, but not as much as they had hoped to. Later they found out that the strong willed Hyourinmaru was rather bound and controlled than supported through the shape of it's blade, and they had merely released it.

They hadn't achieved anything... Not until Hinamori had come to Hueco Mundo. To rescue her captain. Gin smiled mischievously at this. Stupid girl.

Being forced to watch her being abused by about half a dozen arrancar, being exposed to her in the same manner, he had given in. It had been an elevating moment when those burning, hateful turquoises had been lowered to announce with a even, flat voice to no more resist... If they just would leave his friend alone.

Adding some of Szayels pills, he had become more and more obedient, until, as Aizen remarked, he was easier to handle than even Ulquiorra.

In the beginning, this blank, dull expression had lifted at the weekly visits to the girls room the boy was allowed to do. But time was passing by, and not only he but also his beloved one had become more and more hopeless until they had stopped talking at all, doing nothing but holding each others hands, indulging in this rare moments of relative safeness and peace.

The defiant, rebellious expression in his eyes had left. The once forceful, repulsing reiatsu had left, too. It had been replaced by a low-pressured, hardly controlled reiatsu drifting around the seely figure, being no more than a reminiscence of the powerful shinigami captain he had once used to be.

* * *

"... And Karin-chan has taken the entrance exams of the Joushien now, and what she says about it it sounds as if everything is as it should have been... I really hope she did it, she has studied so hard... But how about you? Are you doing well over there?" 

Ichigo nodded. Then, realizing that even the hell butterflies couldn't transfer movements, he added a "Yes, of course." to it. His captain, sitting behind her desk and watching the talk with his sister silently, giggled. He gave her a short glare, which she totally ignored.

"And when are you coming back?" The question wasn't meant to be reproachful, but it was. It was and she was damn right.. He hadn't been much at home since the beginning of the winter war, and with the war becoming normality, he had got used to being exhausted, tired and busy all the time.. There just was no time to become homesick. But (at least up until now, and he didn't wish this to change) the war was limited to two of the three worlds, and his sisters didn't experience much more then a constantly absent brother and father for it. They had had to shut the Kurosaki Clinic down due o this. But except of this, Karin and Yuzu lived still her normal lives. And they missed the two Kurosakis that were always away on their respective shinigami duties.

He sighed. "I am sorry, I have no idea... You know we are all busy here... But maybe I can manage a short visit.. Let's say, Saturday evening?" His eyes asking for permission, he turned towards Matsumoto.

The woman nodded, speaking in the hell butterflies direction. "Of course we will come!"

"Wait!" He made a step into her direction. "That wasn't what I was talking about! This is fucking private! I just want to go home and-"

He stopped when she arouse from her seat and walked towards him. "Calm down, Ichigo, calm down." She let the butterfly rest on her fingertip. "I don't want to disturb you. But it has been quite a while since I have been to the human wo- at your town." He recognized the sparkling in her eyes. Most likely, she thought about shopping now.

He scowled. "But..."

She grinned, poking into his stomach. "Oh boy. Don't try i that /i . I had many years to get used to it. It won't work at all." She patted his head. "Besides, Taichou was much better at it."

Still "Taichou"... Ichigo doubted that Matsumoto would ever accept any of the new captains. Neither Izuru, who was now in charge of the 3rd squad, nor herself, who had made captain of the 10th. Which was a pity. Noone would have believed it, but she was quiet a good captain. Not having Hitsugaya to cover up for her laziness anymore, she had proved to be respomsible than they had thought.

"But Matsumoto-san!" Yuzu put some insistence into her words. "Please come to our house too! I'll prepare dinner for you two! So don't you dare not coming!"

"Yuzu!!!!!"

"But!!!!"

Rangiku smiled. "Thank you, Yuzu-chan. I would love to visit you, but I don't know if I got time..."

"Ok... I'd hope you do..." he enthusiasm seemed to be muffled a bit. "Ah, and Ichigo... When you are coming, please make sure you put your usual expression on."

This confused the orange head. Puzzled, he glanced at the woman besides him for help. She tried to imitate his usual scowl, failing entirely. But he had got the point.

Even more confused now, he asked: "Why?"

Yuzus voice was serious now.

"Because Shiro-chan doesn't like smiling males."


	4. IchimaruxYumichika

Warning: Soul Socieaty is rather conservative. Therefore, it isn't a gay friendls place.

* * *

It all had started the day Gin decided to find his fukutaichou a girlfriend.

Not that he minded Izuru being a single too much. It was rather about the rumors that had begin to spread lately. Rumors, that could endanger his position as a captain of the 13 squads.  
Personally, he would have waited a little bit more. Maybe they would stop themselves if he didn't pay too much interest. But Aizen-taichou minded them pretty much. They were an unnecessary threat to his plans.  
So Gin had given in and started to check out on the girls he knew.

First comes first, and the woman he knew best was his childhood friend Rangiku. Besides, she _had_ pretty big boobies, and that pleased every male, didn't it?  
Izuru should be quite happy about his choice... Just he had to persuade her that _she_ wanted to be with the blonde...  
Which was rather difficult. (The silver haired man had never before played matchmaker.)  
Not to say, impossible. (There had been many boys and men hitting on her, she knew every phrase.)

"But", she grinned, filling the next bit of sake into his cup, "I must admit that most wanted me to date themselves... Not some friend." She put the bottle back to the shelf, turning her back to him. So Gin missed the slightly sad and hurt expression of her face. But he knew, he knew far too well, that she was waiting for him... He had seen it in her eyes , in the way she moved and talked before, about every tie she told him about a proposal she had turned down. That was one of the reasons why he wished for her to have a lover far more desperately than he wished for anyone else, including himself. He wanted her to be happy, and that person could never be him. It would have hurt her even more.

"Maybe... But it's definitely a "no"?"

She shook her head. "Definitely. But," her grin widened. He had seen this face before, and it meant that she was up to plan something funny that would leave both of them in the middle of big trouble. "I could help you a little bit with your quest. How about that?"

He shifted uncomfortably. There was more behind her offer than she had said now... "Plus?"

"What?"

"What's the conditions?"

"Uh, none..." She pouted, pressing her fingertips to her lips. "But it might be useful to ask two more people to help us."

He sighed. Just the two of them would have been fine. Ater all, she was the only person he kind of trusted. (If she wasn't drunk; so there was no use in telling her any secrets. But besides that...) "Whom?"

"First, Kuukaku. She's no proper match for Kira anyway, and has always good ideas for dating and stuff." Ichimaru had twitched at that name. Unlike his friend, who had been quite a good friend with the Shiba girl, who had been kind of a mentor to her, he hadn't that well memories concerning the black haired woman.

"Is she really necessary?"

"Of course she is! ... Uhm... yeah, and Ayasegawa."

"Yumichika?!" he stared. "Why him?"

"He knows how to make your shy little Kira more attractive..."

They both paused for a moment. Izuru apprenticed to the 11th squads 5th seat?

"Rather prettier... If Izuru really adapts to his style of behavior, I won't survive that..."

Some more imagination was employed.

"I guess you're right... But anyway, we need those both to join us. I'll ask them, ok? How about a meeting same place same time in... Let's say, two days?"

* * *

"So... who would be appropriate for him?"

They sat around a small, not too clean table in a corner of the same tavern, Matsumoto having some sheets and a pen laid at the wood in front of her. It seemed like a conspiracy, and it actually was... kind of. Rangiku seemed to have much fun with this. She even had thought about a code, but Gin had turned this suggestion down. It was awkward enough the way it just was. He didn't need anything else added to it.

Kuukaku made the first recommendation. "Soi Fong. That girl is a bundle of sexual frustration right now, she'd really need a lover."

Silence. "But... I'm not sure if he'd survive her... Besides, it's not Izuru she wants..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BOY?!"

"Uhm... Sempai..." Matsumoto grabbed the shorter womans arm and dragged her back to her seat. "He surely didn't want to insult anyone... " She gave the fox faced captain a "how could you dare to imply that Sempai's best friend was gay with her around?"- look.

"He's just not thinking about what he says, huh?" She seemed to calm down, and the two men relaxed cautiously. The blonde fukutaichou went on to the next possible dates to save the meeting.

"Unohana-taichou is too old. How about Isane?"

"They both are pretty shy, they'd need some help... But it'd be a really cute couple, ne?"

"If Kiyone allows it..."

Matsumoto smiled. "I'll manage that... Hinamori?"

Gin shifted slightly. Neither of them knew, but that girl was to die, and until this, she had to admire and love Aizen-taichou with all her heart... He didn't want to cause Aizen-taichou even more trouble by solving another problem.

"What's up, Silvy?"

"I don't know... Isn't she totally in love with Aizen-taichou?"

"She is... But that might change... Hm... so, last choice if none of the others works out well?"

"... Okay..." Now, it _had_ to work... "You mentioned her before, Rangiku... this 3rd seat, Kotetsu..."

"Might go as well. A little bit rowdy, but that might have a positive effect on Kira... Nanao?"

"Wanna have Izuru killed by Kyouraku-taichou?"

"..."

"That lil' sister of Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Rukia? ... Should be okay with Bya-bou, the Kira house is low ranked, but still noble..."

"..."

"Nemu?"

"... No girl from the 12th division. _Especially_ not her." Who knew what that Mayuri would to to his cute little Izuru.

"... Kusajishi?"

They reconsidered this. Short... noisy... a child... Zaraki's sidekick... "... You're honest?"

"Not really."

"... Anyone else left?"

"Uhm... maybe some lower ranks?"

"Dunno..." Matsumoto sighed. "So let's give it a try with those." Then she ordered some liters of sake. Their planning had to be sealed with alcohol.

* * *

Some time later, both women had indulged in alcohol, and Gin and Yumichika had decided to leave them, because neither of them could nor wanted to drink as much as them.

The strolled down the nightly streets in silence, until the shorter man tilted his head and gazed at the silver haired.  
"But why Kira?"

"Hm?" The captain tried to clear his head. "What's about Izuru?"

"Why him and not you?"

He twitched. The words had a better effect than tons of cold water to awake him from his muzzy condition. But, having lied since he was born, it wasn't too hard to pretend that the words hadn't alarmed him.  
"Again, what 'cha talkin' about?"

"You try to find your fukutaichou a girlfirend. Not yourself."

"Because I don't need one that desperately."

"Nor does he." Fuckin' sharp, this 11th squads mind was. The beautiful – yes, no human (or shinigami... whatsever) being could deny that fact - 5th seat was about as dangerous as the 10th s captain was. "You only do this to end those rumors about him and you being a gay couple, right? Because it could endanger the position of both of you, if Yamamoto-soutaichou believes it..."

Nothing to disclaim here. He gave in. "That's the point of it. So?"

"It would be the same if you found someone yourself... For example Matsumoto, who has been love with you since I know her... It would be much easier, plus, you'd make her happy."

Really sharp, indeed. "I don't know what 'cha want to say... But ye should be careful, Runkongai isn't a very safe place..." So sharp he might cut himself with it one day.

Yumichikas response surprised him. The man chuckled softly. "They are?"

"They are."

"Because you're out here?"

":.. Maybe?"

"Especially for small boys in the outer Runkongai?"

He freezed. Impossible. The man couldn't know. "... Is it?"

"Do you want to live like this for forever?"

Gin gave in. Dead people didn't tell stories, and Ayasegawa had already revealed to much knowledge to let him alive.. And the fox had longed for someone to talk to all the time... Someone to really talk to, someone who wasn't half mad with fear.

"Is there any other way?" His voice had an bitter, sarcastic tone.

Silence. "I bet there is..."

"Ye_bet_? That's a nice thing to do... so ye don't_know_?"

Ayasegawa stopped, bent is head back to look at the stars. He was so vulnerable now... Gin could have killed him easily. But he didn't want to. Not yet. He wanted to hear the answer.

"I _know_. But it's not the way you handle things, I guess. Just to stay abstinent..."

Gin laughed, harshly, not much the way he did it for normal. "No. definitely not."

"You never touched Kira, did you?"

"Too dangerous. People would find out. You know how Abarai is... And Hinamoris little friend dislikes me, he would love to give me away."

"So you feel that you always have to be together with someone you aren't allowed to touch the way you want?"

For a moment, Ichimaru blinked. How could the other shinigami understand this? And, much more important, what was he driving at? Hesitantly, he responded. "Yes..."

"But it isn't the same, still..."

Yumichika had had the older mans attention before. But now, it wasn't just a full attention. It was... rather desperate.

"It isn't, that you always, always have to be together with someone... Someone you know every single trait, every scar, the way he moves and talks and fights and thinks and... anything... far too well... Someone you have touched and seen so many times and you have told so many things but never, never the things you actually wanted to tell him..."

It took some time for Gin to realize that the issue wasn't he himself anymore. That the subject was still the same, but that Yumichika wasn't talking about the taller man anymore. But about himself.

"It's not that... It's very different... But still..." A nearly- not- there smirk appeared at his lips.

"Yer had ta notice that there was something that we had in common?"

"I did..."

They wouldn't have thought about each other in any other situation. Yumichika was do girlish and intelligent to Gin. Gin was to dreadful (though not really ugly) and intransparent to Yumichika.  
But the way things were, the options were limited. And, after all, it could have been worse.

"You're still a virgin?"

Yumichika made a face. "Not really. Ikkaku made me go to... certain places with him...  
Have you ever had consensual sex?"

Gin shook his head. "Never..." How could he have?

"Then," the smaller man turned towards him, invitingly smiling, "although I cannot promise that it will be good... How about having a try?"

Gin shoved the thoughts about killing away. He could do that later on anyway... Now he had to jump at this chance of trying something he hadn't done ever before. And maybe wouldn't have the possibility to do ever again. It definitely was worth it.

"Why not?"


	5. Ichimaru x Hinamori

Inspiration: Mainly "Phänomenal egal" by "Farin Urlaub" (The song goes like: "At night I am lying awake for hours, because I think about you; but to be honest, I do not love you. To me, there is no woman more beautiful than you out there; but to be honest, I don't love you. Actually, I don't give a damn about you. Actually, you're just not my type. And in any case, I am _not_ in love with you" and so on.)

Dedicated to Shrugs, who requested this pairing; hope you like it!

* * *

„It... it really ain't." He stared blindly at the photograph that was held directly in front of his face. "It ain't that." 

"But it really does look as if you had some... ideas about her." His former captain didn't even blink. The usual smile on his face hadn't dropped, but Gin knew him far to well to misunderstand the very controlled fatherly concern vibrating in his voice. Aizen was disappointed. Strongly disappointed.

Fuck. He had thought to have found a fairly good place to hide his pictures of her... Pictures, that partly really_ needed_ to be hidden. But the older man had found them.

The silver haired tried to hold on to the smirk he was accustomed to. But it was really hard this time...

"I'd really appreciate you to stick to the puppets that we agreed on to be yours."

Gin would have snorted if it hadn't been Aizen who he would have been snorting at... Which he would have never dared to do. "Yer talkin' about Izuru?"

"For example." The two men were staring at each other. And for the first time, Gin really considered to put on a fight with the fifth squads captain, just to dismiss the thought in an instant. It was pointless and he would have stood no chance anyway. "He is quite handsome, isn't he?"

Handsome, huh? "I don't want him."

"But he will be quite useful in that position. Pretty easy to control." It was hard to hurt the former fukutaichou; both of them knew that. So why did the brunette imply that the fox was bad at manipulating people? "Plus, he'll make up for you laziness."

Gin twitched. He knew that he was lazy, but he knew as well that Aizen didn't mind him to as long as he foisted his work on someone else so it got done anyway. So what was this plain insults driving at? This totally wasn't his captain... or was he? Was he testing him? Again?

"But he is boring."

"Would you like this red haired friend of him better?"

That was a rather nasty thought. He didn't like that Abarai-guy at all. Too loud, too blunt, too aggressive. Not his taste at all. Izuru seemed much more duteous. Easy to play on. "I don't want either of them." His eyes focused the photograph. How the hell had Aizen found out about-

"You will choose Kira." The older man turned away all of a sudden, letting the small print in his hands slip to the ground, casually stepping on it when walking away. "And you will never again try to lay your hand on something that belongs to me."

* * *

Aizens words hadn't been a question, not even an order. They just had stated a fact. 

A fact that Gin had never, never really accepted. That he had never been _able to_ accept. The man had taken Rangiku from him; Gin had kept his distance since his first and only girlfriend had got killed mysteriously when encountering some drunk man in a northern Runkongai tavern and he didn't want to endanger his childhood friend.

But he was only a man; there wasn't a man who could suppress his longings for ... he sighed. Always the wrong women, it seemed.

So he had to end this.

Not even looking back at the stained picture of the girl he had loved for some time now, he left the office. There would have been no use in picking it up; soon she would be nobody but one more person added to the list of people he had hurt bad enough to leave him.

* * *

The girl sat in the shadows, her legs tucked up to her chest. She was nervous, much more nervous then she had been ever before. There would be the announcements of the fifth and third squad new fukutaichou today, and she still wasn't sure what she should wish for. It was highly likely that it would be her and Kira who would be promoted. But it wasn't officially out yet, and neiter Aizen-taichou nor Gin- she mentally slapped herself: that was Ichimaru-fukutaichou, of course- had mentioned anything. Maybe they hadn't decided themselves? 

No, surely not. Her captain surely had everything arranged by now, he just didn't want to privilege anyone...

She raised her head when the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, and her face lit up when she recognized the silver haired vice captain. Maybe he would tell her something...

Although she still didn't know if she wanted to hear the decision herself.

On the one hand, she had worked hard for many years now to be near to Aizen-taichou. She had trained and studied and done anything to become on of the best students of her year, later to excel at her shinigami duties.

But on the other hand... Gin would leave the squad. They would, maybe, still meet sometimes, but it would be not too often. And, although she couldn't quite tell why, lately she had started to appreciate the always smiling face that never revealed any feeling. That always lightly teasing way of speaking. That unusual dialect he spoke. That never really concerned yet seemingly caring attitude. The sudden, short, gentle touch of his hands. The still startling, confusing, yet pleasant smoothness of his lips.

She didn't want to lose either of them.

"Hinamori-chan?"

They locked eyes. "Do... Have you..."

"I an' Aizen-taichou just were talkin' 'bout ye an' Izuru." There was something strange about him, something she couldn't tell but clearly sense. Something had happened.

"And? Have you.. decided..." Her voice was merely a whisper.

"Sure. I could get Izuru." His face was unreadable. "We'll move to the thirds quarters by tomorrow."

She clasped her hands over her mouth. "So fast?"

"Did ye really think we'd stay here longer than we had ta?"

"But... I thought..."

"Thinking..." He leaned forward until there were just centimeters left between their faces. "Ye shouldn't do that ta much. Yer lil' head might crack from it."

Sorry.. what? She didn't move... Couldn't move, because there was the wall behind her.

"I'm really lucky, nah?" Gin drew even closer, his breath brushing her lips when he spoke. "Gettin' Izuru..."

She swallowed. Kira would go... Not her.. she would stay with their captain... But she wasn't able to feel happy about it.

Eyes widened in confusion and beginning realization, she stared at him. "But... but didn't you hope for me to-"

"Ah, ye thought I wanted ter have ye as my vice captain?"

The closeness didn't feel comforting anymore. But dangerous. She tried to slip away from under him but the man caught her wrists and held them pressed to the dark wood behind her.

Sudden fear caused her voice to tremble slightly. "But.. what there was... what there was between us..." Suppressed tears dulled her words, made them hard to understand. But Gin knew her far too well to not be able to guess her words, and he pretended to not hear them anyway.

"Yer so naive, stupid lil' girl... Did'cha really feel some petty lil' love?" he chuckled softly. "T'was a game, silly. Not the first I played. T'was a game... love is just a game, ye know?. It ain't real. Ye'll learn that one day."

Closing the gap, he kissed her, letting his tongue teasingly brush her lips. Lost in utter confusion, she responded to it, closing her eyes at last.

"After all, I had better."

She blinked. The sudden release had put her into even greater bewilderment.

"Ye should really practice yer kissin' skills." Thus, he turned, walking away, leaving her alone in the dark corridor.

They hadn't talked to each other after that. Nothing that exceeded the words a captain and a vice captain would exchange.

And she had never told anyone about the things that had happened. To whom should she have?

Shiro-chan? The boy got all grumpy when she started to talk about any captain, let alone Gin and Aizen-taichou.

Kira? He was Gin's vice now; besides the fact that they rarely met, she couldn't have talked about something such intimate concerning his captain.

Renji? Maybe if she wanted everyone to know within two days.

Matsumoto? Surely not.

Out of the few people she felt close enough to to tell them of her relationship to Gin (and much more of it's end, much more of the strong insecurity it had left behind) there was not a single one who she really could have talked to. So she didn't. Tried to repress all the memories concerning it.

And, in the end, managed quite well to do so.


	6. IchimaruxTousen

Hints on GinRan and, if you squint and look twice and know what I am talking about (XDDD) KomaTou.

* * *

He hated this place. Hated its endless, all white corridors. Hated its so very intrusive quietness. Hated that all blue, cloudless sky. Hated its limited number of inhabitants. Hated all of them.

He really hated this never-changing place.

He didn't curse it though. It would have meant cursing its creator. And he wouldn't dare to do that. Plus... He never did curse. It just wasn't worth it, and it made people look weak. He would always laugh at others for doing it... So stupid, giving away their own incapabilities and weak points.

Maybe not laugh though. Rather smile; smile at their stupidity, and smile because it made them even more stupid by confusing them... intimidating them. He liked his smile.

But down here, there was nobody to tease. Those beings Aizen had started creating as soon as Las Noches had been built didn't like him just as the shinigami hadn't; but they didn't _fear_ him. He didn't_ confuse_ them. Maybe they had just seen too many scary things, including themselves, to know what fear was anymore.

Which made it all damn _boring_. So very, very boring. Sometimes he really wished to go back to Seireitei...It had been much more fun being there. He missed it. Missed them, all of them.

He missed Matsumoto (and her breasts), of course, but he also missed Hitsugaya who had been so predictable and thus easy to play on; he missed that jerk Kenpachi, he missed his little pet Izuru, he missed Mister Prettyhair Byakuya, he missed cute scared Hinamori. He even missed Yamajii who had been a pain in the ass but, he had come to think lately, was so stuck with his opinion and everything that he was even more predictable than Hitsugaya; although that didn't change the fact that captains' meetings were just plain boring.

There was no way to get back though, and he was fully aware of that.

But sometimes he wished to. There was nothing that remained of his time at the place he had spend the longest time of his life. Nothing to remind him of it... Not even his clothes...

His steps halted. No. There actually were... Two things.

Two people, to be correct.

One of them right before him. He had, without really noticing, left the corridors to wander under the blue heaven, and now there stood one of the two shinigami that had remained to him.

Tousen stood there, head bent back, staring upwards. He must have sensed the silver-haired's presence, but he didn't turn around. For some minutes, they stood in silence, both of them lost in their respective thoughts. Then the former 9th division captain raised his voice.

"Tell me, Ichimaru... Is this sky any different from Soul Society?"

"It's blue." The answer was mean, and he had made it regarding the fact that the other man was blind. But sadly Tousen didn't react to it.

"So there are no clouds in it?"

Gin blinked in surprise. "No... Why so yer know 'bout clouds? Ya can't see them, can yer?"

"Of course not." The tiniest smile ghosted over his features. "But Saijin loved them so much... He once bought tons of cotton candy to show me how they are..."

"White." But the taller man had noticed that there was some sadness in the other's voice, some underlying longing... "Want ter see 'em?"

"No." Then, softening his harsh words, Tousen added: "My sight I don't miss because I never had it... It's rather..." His words trailed away.

"You miss him, don't yer?"

"As do you."

Gin nearly choked. "Komamura? Yer-"

"Yes. And Kuchiki and Unohana, and Kyouraku, and Ukitake, and Soi Fong and even Kenpachi and Mayuri. Kira as well, I guess." He turned, facing him. "Right?"

Would they have been normal men, their eyes would have locked and they would have tried to stare each other down now. But they weren't. Neither of them looked at the world with his eyes. So there was only a deep silence between them.

"How do ye know?" Had he given himself away? No... surely not... How should he. It must had been a good guess. Anyway, it didn't change anything. Aizen already knew, that he was sure about, and those creations of him didn't count, nor did Tousen.

"You seem to be lost." The shorter man directed his eyes back on the sky.

"Lost?" Ichimaru chuckled in disbelief. "I ne'er get lost. Sometimes I don' care where I'm goin', that's all."

"But there has always been a place to come back to, right?"

The taller man twitched. "Whadda' ye talkin' 'bout?"

There was no answer, but Kaname turned and directed his empty eyes at him. He seemed to consider his answer closely, but then to decide to not give it. Instead, he started to walk away.

But Gin wouldn't let him.

Using shunpo, he got himself to stand behind the shorter form, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Resting his chin on the dark, bare shoulder, he directed his always closed eyes at the ceiling of Las Noches.

"What is it, Ichimaru?"

"Ya really don' have ta be that stiff, ya know? Jus' call me Gin." Grinning, his fingers started to draw small circles on the white robes under his hands.

"Do you miss her that much?"

"Wha'dda ye talkin' 'bout?" His eyes opened to form little slits... And once more he came to appreciate the other's blindness. He hated people seeing his eyes. It was not exactly because their icy color unsettled people. To him, freaking out people without really idoing/i anything was the most fun he could have. It was not because people tended to avoid his stare. Usually, they avoided all of him, anyway.

The reason to it was totally different.

His eyes, their colour, their gaze, their gleaming, their shine... It was something that belonged to him. Something that was his and his alone. Something private.

Possessing something that was only oneself's was a luxury totally foreign to most of the people in the outer Rukongai, where he had grown up. But he had wanted to have this luxury. He knew that it was a symbol of strength to have a thing that was not shared with anyone and nobody would steal from him.

And the boy had always known that he was stronger than most of those ignorant, naive, stupid weaklings around him.

He had always known he was special.

Those ever closed eyes where his mark, his sign. Everyone knew whom to think about if they saw a smiling face with slitted eyes.

"Matsumoto. You have never before tried to make me call you by your first name, so I guess it's that you wish to hear it from someone else than Aizen-sama? Or, to put it differently... You want me to replace your friend?"

"Rangiku?" He chuckled, snuggling closer to the other man. "There's no way yer could replace her, 'cuz ya lack," his hand came up and patted the respective places, "certain features."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Tousen stiffened, and Ichimaru realized something. He hadn't considered his actions before, hadn't even noticed what he was doing and saying until now.

Which didn't mean that he was embarrassed or that it made him stop. He liked the warmth of this other living being against his body, and he liked the uneasiness his touch caused the man yet at the same moment wished for it to vanish.

"So yer talkin' 'bout yerself?" He smiled smugly.

Silence. Tousen didn't bother to answer, or rather, as Gin concluded, his line of reasoning had been right and the shorter man really missed Soul Society just as much as he did.

Only that the reasons were totally different ones.

And neither of them would talk about his. Not with anyone, and least of all with each other.

But they could share their loneliness. Could comfort each other. And maybe, maybe find redemption in it.


	7. IchimaruxMasaki

Rating: NC-15

* * *

He watched the woman running. It wouldn't have been any deal for him to cut off her steps, after all she was a mere human and he a more than skilled shinigami. Yet it was way more fun to chase her around and indulge in the flattering gorgeous light brown hair lying after her, her delicate white legs speeding up aevery time he let her hear his steps. Hearing her heavy, labored breath, smelling this unbelievably sweet fear.

Gin loved it.

It was so much fun.

The end of it was near though The woman wouldn't be able to run much further. But... how would she react when he approached her... He didn't know that. Yet. He wanted to find out.

He had spotted her in a dark alleyway, curled up in a dark, halfway rotten entrance. He wouldn't even have noticed her if she hadn't hummed , in a low, soft voice. Then, he wouldn't have cared over some weary girl freezing to death in a poor quarter of a larger city somewhere in the living world. She might be better off in Soul Society anyway; and if not, who cared? Nobody had cared about him. No reason tho waste his time at her.

Yet she had jumped to her feet when he approached, looking at him with wide, scared eyes. She had slid past him and run.

And now her run had come to an and. He could hear her, the fabric of the girl's thin coat scrubbing against the wall as she shifted in weary anticipation.

His grin widened as he slowly turned the corner.

And looked directly into the muzzle of a gun.

"Stay away!" She stated grimly, lips pressed together. All of her was shaking, all... except her hands, closed around the metal. It seemed to calm her down in some way. She seemed.. used to it.

"Why should I?" He opened his arms, holding his palms out, showing her his totally unarmed body. "I don' wanta harm ye... Jus' worried 'bout yer."

"Of course you are." She inhaled sharply. "You don't even believe yourself, do you?" She shivered, and he knew that it wasn't the cold. It was his smile, his never ending, unnerving grin. One more thing to love this girl... people who feared him were the most entertaining ones.

"Oh, ye really hurt me." He drew nearer, ignoring the weapon. "Don't ye wanna apologize?"

She shook her head desperately, and he jumped at the chance. Her lips, parting to retort something, were met by hard, grinning ones, and the words that formed at the tip of her tongue were cut short by another tongue invading her mouth and pushing back her own one. She tried to bite down on it, but the man jerked one of her own thumb between her teeth, which stopped the movement altogether, not just because of the barrier but also because of the pain.

"There's a good girl." His breath against her parted lips made her shiver again, and this time it was disgust. He nearly laughed. It was so damn ieasy/i, and so damn ientertaining/i...

His free hand was already gliding down her neck, around it and sank into her shirt. She tried to free herself now, tried to shake him of with all of her strength, but he was way too heavy for her thin, fragile frame.

Slender fingers ripped the shirt opened and began to explore the bared breasts. Gin didn't care about the cold; he had had worse in Rukongai, and much worse in his life; besides, the woman was not too cold, and he started to be aroused himself anyway.

Fun was much more important than catching a cold. To him.

The woman wasn't important anyway.

She winced and tried to back away once more when he flipped her nipples softly, yet there was the wall in her back, that wouldn't let her go anywhere. She pressed her eyes tightly shut, unconsciously mirroring her assaulter's face lightly.

But right when those fingers moved down towards her pants, a large, strong hand grabbed his arm and jerked it away from her.

Gin didn't need to turn around to recognize the man. "What's it? Wanna have some fun like this, too?" He surely knew how to enrage the larger man, and he loved it. Emotions were so easy to toy with.

"That's no fun," replied the other man grimly. "That's definitely no fun, and you will let go of that woman inow/i."

"Will I?" He ignored the uncomfortable angle his arm was squeezed into.

"Yes."

Finally, they locked stares. Gin didn't open his eyes, yet Isshin managed to do so every time he was mad at him. Which meant, at least once every week since they had been assigned to this district together.

"Let. Go. Of. Her."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He let go of her, sensing that his colleague was way too pissed to get himself out of shit easily if he didn't comply. And Aizen-taichou wouldn't be pleased about trouble. Not yet. Taken that in cosideration, he shrugged his shoulders and gave the other a cruel wink. "Have yer fun, huh?"

And away he was, leaving an angered shinigami and a sobbing, scared human.

Isshin sighed and knelt down to lay his own jacket around the woman's shoulders. "I'll get him punished for this." He promised. "Don't worry, he's gone."

She blinked and gazed up to him through a curtain of light brown, wavy hair, hardly washed yet cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. Nearly too low to hear, a word formed on her lips. "Thanks."

He smiled reassuring. "Oh, I totally forgot. My name's Kurosaki Isshin. What's your name, lady?" The word would have sounded hypocritic from anybody else. But this certain man had something about him that made anything he said come straight from his heart. Strangely, and despite not knowing him at all, she felt that she could trust him.

And she smiled back. "It's Saito. Saito Masaki."


	8. IchimaruxOrihime

**She hated this room.**

She hated the all white walls, she hated the plain white furniture. She hated the small window that showed nothing but black skies with that unmoving white crescent moon in it.

Never, never would she have thought that she would be able to feel hatred. But she had learned to, and now it was the only thing left, the only thing she could cling to. Not hatred for Ulquiorra, because she knew that he was just following his orders. Not hatred for Menoli or Loli. She could understand how they felt, although she would never have felt the same way. Even for Aizen she couldn't feel anything, not even fear. Not anymore.

It felt as if she would have died from the inside. Still breathing, yes. Still walking, even talking, sometimes, when someone addressed her or when they allowed her and Ishida to meet. Although not much.

**She loved to close her eyes.**

When she did, she could still hear Tatsuki's voice calling for her, Chizuru's arms sliding around her waist and hugging her, Ichigo's face and all the funny variations of it she could think of. She could pretend she was sitting in their classroom. She could blend into her imagination, and then she was back to this place she had been happy at, this place where there wasn't any worry, any sadness, any hurt. She liked the place.

She didn't have to face up to the white reality of her surroundings there. Didn't have to remember how she had seen Ichigo die. Didn't remember how, while she was still kneeling next to the already cold corpse, Aizen and his subordinates had returned and how Ichimaru had walked over to her.

He had bent down to catch a falling tear and wipe the wetness from her face and, when she finally looked up, smiled his usual cruel smile.

"Ya know, yer friend's are all dead now."

She had frozen, her eyes wide and shocked.

"Bu' don' worry about the corpses, they are already taken care of. Aren't ya lucky tha' we clean tha mess up an' ya don't have ta?"

Later, she had learned that not all of them had died, but nearly. And the lone survivor... She knew that he wished he would have been killed as well. But just like herself there was no use in wishing death upon himself. They just wouldn't let him die.

They didn't give them any freedom, not even that to end their suffering.

She knew that Ishida had tried. When they had met for the first time after it, he had pleaded to her to never, never try it herself. It made things worse, he had said, much worse.

How, she wondered, was the situation to get worse?

Well, for him. She didn't know why, but strangely, she was still relatively untouched, except the occasional beating when one of the female arrancar was pissed at her again. She had no idea why.

She could impossibly be that important, not anymore, not after Soul Society had been so obviously overcome .

It seemed as if she was protected.... Yet she knew not by whom, not why, not how.

She opened her eyes to the world around her when the door opened.

"Ya, Orihime-chan."

**She didn't react to that fox like smile.**

Why should she? How should she?

"I jus' came ta bring yer dinner. Ain't nothing special today, jus' some curry."

She looked at the box he carried. Curry. When Ichimaru bothered to come and bring dinner it always was something from the real world. She didn't really know where it came from, it wasn't the usual food down here, and she couldn't imagine that delivery services found the way to Las Noches. She didn't really care, it didn't matter, but... But lately she had started to wonder.

Her much appreciated apathy had started to dwindle.

"Ya really should eat. Aizen-sama would be disappointed if yer don'."

"I am not hungry."

"Ye haven't eaten in days." He let himself drop on the bed next to her.

She shifted slightly. "I wasn't hungry."

"Ya..." He opened the box and produced a spoon out of his sleeve. "Ye really don' wanna eat?"

"No." Orihime shook her head. There was no use in eating...

His grin looked somewhat... Pouting? She couldn't really describe it, but it was an expression he always had when she refused his food. And she knew what would be next.

"Well, then I'll have to feed yer, don' ya think?"


End file.
